gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6 cast
See also: Season 6 The Season 6 cast includes twenty-eight starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister ("The Red Woma") # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister ("The Red Woman") # Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister ("The Red Woman") # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen ("The Red Woman") # Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow ("The Red Woman") # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth ("The Red Woman") # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre ("The Red Woman") # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell ("The Red Woman") # Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand ("The Red Woman") # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark ("The Red Woman") # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark ("The Red Woman") # Conleth Hill as Varys ("The Red Woman") # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy ("The Red Woman") # Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth ("The Red Woman") # Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow ("The Red Woman") # Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis ("The Red Woman") # Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton ("The Red Woman") # Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton ("The Red Woman") # with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont ("The Red Woman") Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane ("The Red Woma") * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand ("The Red Woman") * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh ("The Red Woman") * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett ("The Red Woman") * Sara Dylan as a handmaiden ("The Red Woman") * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck ("The Red Woman") * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand ("The Red Woman") * Charlotte Hope as Myranda ("The Red Woman") * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand ("The Red Woman") * Faye Marsay as the Waif ("The Red Woman") * Brenock O'Connor as Olly ("The Red Woman") * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah ("The Red Woman") * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne ("The Red Woman") * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell ("The Red Woman") * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell ("The Red Woman") * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne ("The Red Woman") * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella ("The Red Woman") New characters Single episode * "The Red Woman" ** Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro ** Chuku Modu as Ahko ** Staz Nair as Qhono ** Rubi Ali as a Khal Moro's wife ** Fola Evans-Akingbola as a Khal Moro's wife ** Gerald Lepkowski as a Red Priest ** Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan ** Diogo Sales as a Dothraki bloodrider ** Junade Khan as a Dothraki bloodrider ** Steve Cash ** Robert Fawsitt ** Michael Hayes ** Tony Flynn ** Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer ** Tristan Heanue as a Bolton soldier ** Sabina Arthur as a Meereenese homeless mother ** Colin Azzopardi *"Home" *"Oathbreaker" *"Episode 4" *"Episode 5" *"Episode 6" *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" *"Episode 9" *"Episode 10" Category:Cast Category:Season 6